


Summertime

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [53]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sammy Lawrence Has ADHD, Some Spanish Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 8th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissSammy could barely begin to describe how much he adores Wally.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> This series needed more of Sammy being a sweetie, and a total dad, I decided. Hence this story.

~August 8th, 1934~

* * *

Wally was asleep on the couch in Sammy’s office, having stumbled in, exhausted. All it took was the offer to having his break from work in Sammy’s office for Wally to maneuver to the couch, and curl up there. He’d only woken up once since, to request a blanket, and help loosen up his chest binder. 

It was long past Wally’s break now, and still the boy slept on. Sammy intended to let him rest.

Sammy liked the mostly silent company. Even though he could never say it without people thinking he liked being bothered when he worked, he liked having someone in his office while he thought over his music pieces. When he started getting too distracted, someone else, even asleep, was a grounding. Otherwise his mind could wander far and wide and he’d get work done in small bursts if at all instead of in a long process, unless he was oddly and strictly focused. 

While he was unable to understand why he worked that way, he was overjoyed that he’d figured out that trick. That, and he appreciated Wally’s presence as a friend. 

Everyone expected they should have disliked each other. Sammy hated distractions when he was actually able to focus in the first place, and Wally was well known as a walking distraction. But Wally also tried his best to not bother Sammy improperly, and listened attentively when Sammy started talking on and on about something on his mind, and-

Sammy just really adored Wally as a person. 

Not at first, but that was that Sammy just wasn’t good with new people. His and Wally’s friendship was awkward enough in the beginning, but they’d fallen into something. Sammy might even call Wally his best friend. 

Wally had proved to be a fantastic and devoted friend, and Sammy loved him for it. 

For some time, there was no distinct noise in the office except for the scratching of Sammy’s pen on paper, and Wally’s light snoring. It was wonderful. 

As well, Sammy was sure Wally needed the rest. He’d seemed a little off lately, and Sammy was sure it was because he wasn’t getting enough sleep. It had to be the heat. Luckily the lower down into the studio one went, it got cooler. The music department happened to be the most comfortable temperature for Sammy, and from how Wally seemed to be only sleeping with the blanket for cover, it appeared Wally didn’t mind it either.

Sammy was hoping to get Wally into the sound department on the same level. With his talent for voices and accents, he’d do great in that department, and Sammy could see him more often. If Wally would only agree. 

And work was going pleasantly, and Sammy was on a happy buzz not only from his joy but from the coffee. Wally seemed to be the only one who remembered Sammy’s specific tastes, so Sammy was doubly thankful.

Behind him, Wally suddenly groaned, and Sammy turned around to look just as Wally woke up to gag a little. 

“Choking on air?”    
  
“Think so..” Wally replied, once he caught his breath. He looked dazed and confused and not just in his normal way.

Sammy was quick to check that Wally was really okay, crossing the room, and he picked Wally’s belt up from where Wally had dropped it beside the couch, intending to sling it over the top out of the way, noting rather easily the lack of keys on it. Sammy had to unlock the door to let Wally into his office. For the first time ever, Sammy noticed the broken key loop. Suddenly things made a lot more sense. Wally was inattentive sometimes, but it appeared his constant loss of his keys was more the key loop’s fault. 

How Wally hadn’t gotten this fixed in however many years would have surprised Sammy, if Wally were anyone else. But this just spoke of Wally so well.

Sammy was about to bring this up with Wally, when Wally settled back down and curled around himself. Instead, Sammy placed the belt where he intended to place it, and picked the blanket up to drape it back over Wally. 

“Thanks.” Wally mumbled, tucking his head into the crook of his arm. Already ready to fall back asleep. Sammy wished he had that sort of control over sleep.  
  
Deciding this wasn’t enough, Sammy left Wally’s side and grabbed the lamb plush on his desk, and walked back over to the couch. He tucked it under Wally arm. Wally looked up at Sammy, and then smiled, pulling the lamb close.

“Anything else? Maybe a lullaby?” Wally appeared to be joking but suddenly, with how much he loved the boy, and seeing him cuddle that lamb toy, Sammy did know of a lullaby to share.

“Why not?” Sammy sat down on the couch, and Wally laughed, but shifted and closed his eyes again.

“Everyone does needs a lullaby sometimes.” 

So Sammy sung a lullaby that had often been sang to him, years upon years ago.

_ “Cordero, cordero. Es hora de dormir.” _ Sammy leaned over and pushed some of Wally’s loose hair behind his ear, singing.  _ “Dormir bien, a la cama y descansar. Cuando despiertos, mis queridos cordero. Estaré allí para saludarte con un beso.” _ _  
_

Sammy finished on a high note, and Wally smiled, clearly not lulled to sleep by the song, but having enjoyed it even then. 

“What does it mean? I don’t speak that.” 

Sammy spoke honestly.

“It means te quiero. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Spanish is right. Looks right to me but I'm not a Spanish speaker. I intentionally used the Spanish for lamb instead of sheep though. And 'te quiero' my searches say is slight better for saying 'I love you' to family and close friends (although anyone can correct this if its wrong). Sammy's using Spanish purposely to be cute.
> 
> In theory, Sammy is singing: 
> 
> “Lamb, lamb. It's time to sleep. Sleep well, to bed and rest! When you wake up, my dear lamb. I will be there to greet you with a kiss.”
> 
> It’s a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, which Sammy later used as the basis for the Sheep Sleep song.


End file.
